Anders sein
by sarah.easy
Summary: Hui..eine gedichtesammlung von mir über all die tollen HPFiguren..eher dark meistens..aber mit viel Gefühl und aus vielen Sichtweisen
1. Anders sein

_Also..hey hey leutz_

_hier gibts mal ein paar gedichte von mir..manchma lverrate ich wer es ist..abaer meistens nicht..aber man kan nes eigentlich gut erkennen..reviewt doch bitte..möchtewissen,was ihr davon haltet ggg_ _Hab mir ganz große Mühe gegeben.._

* * *

**Anders sein**

Liebe, was ist denn das?

Freundschaft, gibt es sowas?

Ich habe es nie bekommen

schon begonnen, schon zerronnen

Geld bekam ich genug

doch der Rest ist Schein und Trug

Familie, das ist nur ein Wort

ausgesprochen und auch wieder fort

Die Ehre ist das Wichtigste hier

erst kommen wir, dann kommt ihr

Du musst es allen wirklich zeigen

doch über Gefühle, da musst du schweigen

Deine „Freunde" haben doch nur Angst

dass du sauer wirst und dann hinlangst

aber Zuneigung bekommst du nicht

und alles, alles versperrt die Sicht

Kann ich nicht zeigen, wer ICH bin?

warum ich, was ist der Sinn?

Die Familie ist kalt, grausam, böse

jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich mich löse

Ich will zeigen, dass es auch anders geht

dass der Wind auch anders weht

Lieb und nett, wer will das sein?

am Ende bist du doch nur mein

Aber ändern wird ich mich schon

vielleicht auch aufhörn andren zu drohn

aber richtig lieb werde ich nie

das ist halt so, doch sieh:

**IN JEDEM STECKT EIN GUTER KERN**


	2. Ein Leben im Licht

_Es ist erstaunlich.. macht Absätze..ich bin begeistert-.._

_danke für die revies..natürlich hab ihr recht..es war Draco..hier ist noch eins.._

_wenn ic h2 reviews bekomme,dan nkommt das nächste-gg-_

_ich hab wieder ein paar geschrieben.._

_hoffentlich gefällts.._

_eure Sarah le Fay

* * *

_

**Ein Leben im Licht**

Alle tun, als wäre ich der  
welcher tat, was war doch so schwer  
welcher gerettet hat die ganze Welt  
jeder kennt mich, ich bin ein Held

Aber, was hab ich getan?  
Was dachten sie, als sie mich sahn?  
Er ist der Retter, das Licht  
wie es ihm geht, das interessiert uns nicht

Könnt ihr ihn sehen, den Blitz?  
Das Zeichen, das das war kein Witz  
Zerstört hat er es, das Dunkle  
doch sie, was in seinen Augen funkle

Eine Träne, oft geweint und doch vergessen  
auf was er ist immer versessen:  
Seine Familie doch wieder sehn  
Aber er kann nicht zu ihnen gehen.

Sie sind gestorben für sein Glück  
und deswegen gibt es kein Zurück  
er tut so, als fühlt er sich gut  
und gibt sich dabei nur selber Mut

Er muss retten, was es zu retten gibt  
Er kann nichts dafür, dass man ihn liebt  
dagegen hat er aber auch nichts gesagt  
es hat ja auch nie am Ego genagt

Aber ist es gut, wenn jeder dich kennt?  
Jeder dich sieht und hinterherrennt?  
Ist es wirklich ein Leben im Licht?  
Oder denkt ihr das nur und wisst es nicht?  
ICH WÄRE GERNE NORMAL

* * *

_Bitte reviewn-eis austeil für die, die reviewn-_


	3. Recht oder Schlecht

_Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben,dass ich nu nAbsätze drin hab gg ..das hat sonst immer alles kaputt gemacht.._

_da ich so schnel lmehrere reviews bekommen hab - alle knuddel- kommt hier auch schon das nächste.._

_da steht schon druner,wers ist..aber sonst hätte das auch nicht gepasst ;-)_

_Bitte reviewt wieder..auch wenn es so warm ist ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**Recht oder Schlecht?**

Ich gehe, stehe, spreche  
und frage mich, wann ich mich räche  
für alles, was passierte und passieren soll  
keiner fragte mich, ob ich fand das toll

Mein Leben, gab es das?  
Freunde, was war denn das?  
Ausgenutzt und nur getan  
was machte ich da, in meinem Wahn?

Akzeptiert, das war mein Ziel  
gebt mir Recht, das war nicht viel  
Das Böse hat mir all das gegeben  
was ich gehofft hab zu erstreben

Doch dann wurde es doch zu schlimm  
und ich schwor mir: Da geh ich nicht hin  
getan hab ichs am Ende doch  
gehasst hab ich mich dann auch noch

Dann kam ein Mann, Dumbledore  
für den ich mich gegen Sie verschwor  
ich tat etwas für die gute Sache  
alle wollten, dass ich so weiter mache

Doch es war auch ein Verrat an all jenen  
die Freunde waren und dem Nichterwähnten  
Mein Leben, es bestand aus Angst und Mut  
niemand sah wie Gutes er tut

Aber was ist der Dank für all die Pein?  
Ich stehe hier und bin ganz allein!  
Alle hassen, verachten, fürchten mich  
doch verstehen, das tun sie nich'

Ein Panzer ist ein Teil von mir  
ein Schutz vor mir und auch vor dir  
damit ich weiterleben kann noch immer  
damit niemand hört es, mein Gewimmer

dabei hab ich nur den einen Traum:  
Ich sehe mich in einem Raum  
in dem es Leute gibt, die mich lieben  
die mich in ihren Armen wiegen

DIESER TRAUM WIRD NIEMALS WAHR!

Gez.: Severus Snape

* * *

_Das wars mal wieder..im moment kommen mir nicht mehr so viele neue Ideen..mir gehen langsam die Personenaus ;-)_

_Wen neine rne Perosn gerne hätte so in Gedichtsform..dann soll er Bescheid sagen..ich freue mich über anregungen und werde den besten Mist draus machen ;-)_

_Sarah le Fay _

_(und nu nwieder auf den Knopf drücken..)_


	4. Schatten

_Heyhey.._

_da bin ich wieder_

_erstmal einen herzliche nDank auch an zan189(ich schreib susanne..ist einfacher, glaub ich ;-) )_

_Ich beta total gerne für dich und auch tausend Dank für deine reviews.._

_deswegen widme ich dir dieses Gedicht(das nächste widme ich dann DarkPrincess)_

_Es ist zwar nicht über Luna(daran arbeite ich irgenwan nmal) abe rhoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem_

_Also..have fun..._

**

* * *

**

**Schatten**

Vorher, da war ich allein  
es war schön, die einzige zu sein  
dann kamst du, du Sonderling  
und auf einmal warst du ihr King

Du warst schöner, besser, schlauer  
und auf einmal ist sie da, die böse Mauer  
ich kann dich nur hassen, weil jeder dich liebt  
egal was du tust, weil immer du siegst

Ich steh im Dunklen, im Schatten von dir  
und hat jemals jemand gefragt: wie geht es mir?  
der Brief, ich wusste, du gehörst hier nicht her  
ich wusste, was du wirst: ein Zauberer

Und nun, wenn du fort warst von uns  
interessiert sich trotzdem jeder Hinz und Kunz  
wie es dir geht, was du gemacht  
was ist mit mir? Ich sag nur: gute Nacht

Unfehlbar, toll, ein Vorbild für jeden  
so hörte ich immer nur von dir reden  
und einmal, da wollte ich besser sein  
aber was passiert: du kommst herein

Mein Verlobter schaut dich wohlwollend an  
wer wills ihm verübeln, er ist ein Mann  
du zerstörst alles immer mehr  
den auf einmal kommt DEIN Verlobter daher

ich sehe eine Liebe, die ich niemals kannte  
merkte nur noch, wie ich davonrannte  
und keiner kam mir hinterher  
was soll das nur, ich will nicht mehr

Dann, der Abend, den ich werd nie vergessen  
den Abend, wo wir ham erst gemütlich gegessen  
dann, am nächsten Tag, was sehe ich?  
Ein Baby und ein Brief, ich glaub es nich

Meine Schwester, sie war fort  
ich hörte nur: es war Mord  
ihren Bengel hab ich jetzt im Haus  
aber er wird genauso, verlassen sie sich drauf

LEBE DEIN LEBEN SO GUT ES GEHT

* * *

_Das wars dann mal wieder.._

_meine Sammlung geht bald dem Ende zu.. abe rnoch is tes ja nicht soweit ;-)_

_+auf den balken da unten zeig_

_Bitttttte reviewnglubsch_


	5. Auf

_So..._

_da bin ich wieder_

_mit 2 neuen Gedichten_

_ich bedanke mich für all die reviews ;-)_

_und vertile Eis an alle, die mir nun noch reviewn..ist ja seeeehr heiß..also wenigstens hier-ggg-_

_Dieses Pitel widme ich **DarkPrincess**, auf ewige Freundschaft!_

**

* * *

**

**Auf ,Auf**

Ihr seid hier, weil ich es wollte  
Ihr wart hier, als der Schneeball rollte  
der nun zur Lawine geworden ist  
und das nicht nur durch Tücke, Falsch und List

Ich bin eure Religion, euer Leben  
Ihr seht, wonach ihr wollt streben  
Reinblütigkeit, Sieg, Schmerz und Macht  
Wir kämpfen oft, doch meist bei Nacht

Im Geheimen brodelt es schon  
und was ihr bekommt ist euer Lohn  
er, der euch gerufen hat  
er setzt sie alle auch Schachmatt

Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich euch nicht sehe  
glaubt nicht, dass ich euch nicht verstehe  
wenn ihr flüstert über Verrat und Flucht  
doch fürchtet euch vor der Wucht

der Schmerzen, die ich euch zufüge  
und glaubt mir, dass ich jetzt nicht lüge  
Ich weide mich an Angst, Schmerz und Leiden  
ich tue das, was andre meiden

Ein Menschenleben ist nichts wert  
Das ist die Wahrheit, also unsre Pflicht  
alle zu befreien, aus unsrer Sicht  
von der Krankheit, die uns verzehrt

Manche werden es nicht glauben  
doch ich werde ihnen die Hoffnung rauben  
das alles nur ein Scherz sein sollte  
und das ich alles ganz genau so wollte

Also geh hinaus und mach es richtig  
Sonst bist du nicht mehr wichtig  
glaub an uns und an den Fluch  
und denkt daran: kein Gnadengesuch

**Von vielen gefürchtet, von manchen gehasst, von allen verflucht! **

DANKE


	6. In Ketten

_So..dieses pitel widme ich BlackNightmare, die mich auch auf die idee gebracht aht_

_viel Spaß dabei ;-)_

* * *

**Ketten**

Gefangen in den Ketten der Macht

was kann ich tun? Ich warte auf die Nacht..

dann bin ich allein mit mir

denk an uns, denk wie wir

Was ist nur passiert, was haben

wir getan, dass andre sich laben

an unsrem Schmerz, an unsrer Pein..

das Einzige, was ich will ist alleine sein

Dabei war alles am Anfang so toll

ich tankte mich mit allem voll

Glück, Liebe, Frieden

es war so als würden wir siegen

wir lebten, wir waren eins

ich war deins und du warst meins

bis ich es nicht geschafft habe

was du mir erzähltest schon am ersten Tage

Einen Sohn, einen Erben

nur darum wolltest du mich erwerben

ich war schön, ich war schwach

und dann lebten wir unter einem Dach

Dass aus Liebe Angst werden kann

da dachte noch keiner dran

wir verstanden uns doch

obwohl ich dann fiel in ein tiefes Loch

Nach 2 Jahren und keinem Kind

war ich doch endlich durch den Wind

du warst nicht der

den ich einst kannte, du wolltest mehr

Nun lebe ich in Angst vor dem

welchem ich etwas schenken sollte, doch wem

konnte ich mich anvertrauen, mir helfen lassen

bevor ich noch versinke in den Massen

Meiner Tränen

Dann endlich…nach soviel Schmerz

nach all dem Ärger, all dem Terz

brachte ich IHN auf die Welt

hoffe für ihn, dass er es aushält

Er kennt Geld, er kennt seinen Wert

er lebt dafür, dass er es mehrt

und ich stehe am höchsten Turm

mit Tränen in den Augen

und denke an das arme Wesen

welches bald ist auserlesen

Dracos Frau zu werden…

KANN ER ANDERS SEIN?

ER LEBT DURCH MEINEN SCHMERZ!


End file.
